Ruby Knowby
"Ruby Knowby" claimed to be the daughter of Henrietta and Raymond Knowby and sister of Annie Knowby. She used the deaths of the Knowby family to recruit Amanda in her search for Ash Williams, telling her that he was responsible for the Deadite plague, and blaming him for the death of her "entire family". It is revealed in the penultimate episode that she is actually a member of the Dark Ones, ancient beings responsible for creating the book of the dead. The Demon Spawn that Ruby calls her children was revealed to have stolen her immortality. She first appears in Ash vs. Evil Dead. Biography Ash vs. Evil Dead Ruby is first seen at a cafe where Officer Amanda Fisher is taking a coffee to try and clear her head after watching her partner, Carson, turn into a Deadite before she was forced to kill him. Ruby looks at a confused Amanda and asks her if she's alright. Amanda informs her that she believes she saw something (a child who she thought was a Deadite, but turned out to be perfectly fine) and tells Ruby that she cannot trust her eyes these days. Ruby, in turn, tells her that there's nothing wrong with her sight and mentions that sometimes the things one see are actually real, and then leaves the young woman to her own thoughts while leaving the cafe."El Jefe" She apparently wanted to tell her more about the situation, but felt Amanda wasn't ready to hear the whole truth yet. Though she claims she's out for revenge, in episode 6, a Deadite comprised of the remains of Pablo's uncle Brujo accused her of wanting to use the book for herself; though it's unknown if this is true, Ruby never denies its accusation. She apparently perished in the fire during the struggle in the beginning of episode 6. However, she reappeared in episode 7, literally rising from the ashes. It's unknown what her main directive is now. She was apparently able to track the last place where Amanda parked her car at the diner. She was surprised to discover that Ash's hand had disappeared, an event that happened apparently just after her supposed demise. The hand itself had crawled its way back to the cabin to wait for its original owner, Ash Williams, who cut it off with the very chainsaw he replaced it with after the hand was possessed back in the 1980's. It appears its intent is to meet up with him once he arrives at the cabin. Ruby is, to date, still after Ash, and seems now more determined on destroying him than ever before. It would seem her trip to Hell has had a negative effect on her. It is unknown how she managed to get back to her car as quickly as she did, nor how she managed to find it as far away as it was, but nevertheless she remains in pursuit of Ash. Ruby later catches up to Ash and reveals that she wrote the Necronomicon thus revealing that she is a Dark One. Ruby tells Ash that she seeks to impose order on the forces of darkness to prevent them from destroying humanity, she offers Ash a deal which he initially refuses but later does so to save Pablo from the Necronomicon. While Pablo was possessed by the book, Ruby used his blood to create new pages. After a brief fight, Ruby and Ash calls a truce where she promises to prevent evil from taking over the world and Ash gets to go to Jacksonville with Pablo and Kelly. In season two, it is revealed that Ruby's spawn has turned against her and seek the Necronomicon to unleash Baal, an upper level Demon. To prevent this, Ruby uses deadites to summon Ash for help and hides the book in a corpse in Elk Grove hospital. Meanwhile Ruby hides out a crematorium where she encounters Ash and aids him in killing one of her spawn. After agreeing to team up, Ruby follows him to his house where she is called "big foot" by Brock Williams, she then task Ash with finding the book. In Ash's absense, Ruby is attacked by a deadite which she manages to kill just as Ash returns. Ruby asks for the book but Ash tells her its safe in the Delta before it immediately stolen. Ash, Ruby, Pablo and Kelly are at a bar where Ash introduces them to Chet Kaminski, an old friend of his who co-invented a dangerous drink called "pink fuck", which has ketamine as an ingredient. Kelly deduces that Ash's plan is to attract the young thieves by throwing a large party, which Ruby grudgingly admits to not being a bad plan. Ruby later finds Kelly sitting alone on the streets and convinces her to join her in killing her spawn, which they succeed in doing so but they fail to stop the rise of Baal as Pablo was tricked into releasing him. After Ash is arrested, Ruby, Kelly and Pablo arrive to free him but end up trapped in the police station as Baal infilitrates them, having disguised himself as one of the deputies. After an argument with Thomas Emery, the sheriff of the station, she shoots him in the leg before going off to find Ash's equipment.She encounters one of deputies before who is acting scared, Polly then later starts to seduce Ruby, who responds before it is revealed that the deputy is Baal in disguise. After exchanging words, such as revealing he knows that Ruby is now human, he disappears and manipulates the sheriff into becoming irrational while one of his skinned victims comes back and attacks the station, killing a prostitute. Ruby tells Ash that Pablo is becoming one with the Necronomicon and is the only hope in banishing Baal, she tells Ash that she needs to do a spell to spread the process up until they the passage needed to send Baal back to hell, which she eventually succeeds in doing so. Personality Ruby is a mysterious woman with even more mysterious motives. Other than her connection to the Knowby family, very little is known of her character. She apparently loved her family deeply. This need to avenge her family drives her to pursue Ash, relentlessly. She's not above using different tactics to track him down, one particularly unusual method being the use of Ash's severed right hand recovered from the cabin and used as a GPS to locate him. She has an advanced knowledge of the Deadites, and used a type of dagger (similar to same one used in the first two films) to torment one of them, specifically Kelly's father, to get Ash's location. After Ash's hand disappears and escapes to the cabin to meet Ash, she uses this dagger on her dashboard as a sort of GPS, in the same way that she used the hand. Ruby claims to have wrote the Necronomicon, and thus possesses all knowledge of the spells within the book. Ruby is also highly ambitious, wanting to control the forces of darkness though she claims it was to save humanity. Quotes "There's nothing wrong with your eyes. Sometimes what you THINK you saw is exactly what you saw." "I'm your new best friend." Deadite Dad (to Ruby): "All your time spent searching for the book.... YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED A THING! (Laughs at her in a Krueger-esque fashion)" Ruby (to Deadite Dad): "I've learned you can ALWAYS make things more painful." "Just keep on breathing, OK?" Other Appearances * Lucy Lawless appeared in character as Ruby in a Shemp's Beer/Ash vs Evil Dead Season 2 Commercial in 2016. Behind the Scenes *Ruby is played by Lucy Lawless, whom Bruce Campbell worked with on ''Xena: Warrior Princess'' where he played Autolycus. Gallery RubySmoking.jpg Trivia * Ruby is the first confirmed LGBT character in the Evil Dead franchise. She is bisexual, having been Category:Female Characters Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Character Category:Living Characters Category:LGBT Characters